Days Go By
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Updated! Continuation of 'To Fall' Its farther down the road in Nosedives life, he still suffers from the torment of his life on Puck World. Now though he's fighting his emotions, his brother and his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Days go By   
Ch 1  
By, Gohanzgirl  
8-16-02  
Disclaimer: I don't own The mighty Ducks I swear it!!  
  
  
  
It was loud. That was my first thought when I entered the building. Loud and encasing. A   
part of me that I couldn't really remember embraced the noise. Something inside of me that   
I didn't know was tensed loosened. I let go the breath I was holding and walked farther into   
the building.   
  
Some people gave me wired looks, I was used to that. I just smiled at them and winked at   
a few others, making my way down the hallway. I risked a glance on my wristwatch, still  
had about 10 minutes to get to class. Some how I had managed to get an early start on   
the day. For that I was grateful. I secured my bag on my shoulder and continued my trek   
towards my first classroom. Studying the numbers next to doors that led down the hall I   
concluded that my class would be on the upper level.   
  
I took the stairs two at a time, my legs pushing me up without causing them to cramp or become  
sore in any way. I smirked at myself letting a little self gratification ease my nerves. It   
never hurt to admire ones self as Grin would say. As long as you don't become conceded with   
yourself. I was in the best shape that I had ever been in. A good amount of students were   
mingling and entering classrooms, I focused on looking for the room.  
  
Last room on the left. I deduced to myself as I came near the end of the classrooms on the   
left. The number on my paper and the number to the room were one and the same. I   
subconsciously shook myself and stepped into the open door. It looked normal enough I decided,  
there were already a few students in the room a couple of them looked up and stared at me.  
Like I said before I'm used to it. I smiled right back at the few that did stare.   
  
I took a seat at the far side of the classroom in the middle of the row, slumping my bag  
off I slouched a little. I felt a presence behind me as another kid took the seat   
behind. I rolled my head back and looked at him through blonde locks. "Can I help you?"   
  
He looked a little flustered but in the end smiled. "Actually I came over here to introduce  
myself." He said finally. I turned in my seat so I was looking at him easier. "Uhh my names   
Allan, Allan Tavan." He hesitated for a second. "I play hockey." Ahh so this was his game.   
Though I have to admit he looked a little familiar to me. I couldn't place it. Light brown   
eyes and a crop of dark brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own, narrow face.   
  
"Nosedive Mcblake." I said. "So do I." Now was the part where he wanted me to show him   
some moves, but instead he grinned at me.   
  
"There's hardly any one around here that's a decent player, I know I've been here for a   
semester already." His smile was sincere, so I politely smiled in return. "I'm also from   
Anaheim." He said at last. "Well sort of, I live maybe 20 miles east outside of it, but I  
have some family that lives there."  
  
"Oh." I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled again, he was being pretty friendly and sincere   
so I let a little of my guard down. It was usually up full force when I met new humans. I was  
wondering what he was getting at, when he finally said it.  
  
"I'm, Mookies cousin." He finally said after a while. My eyes widened and I think my beak   
dropped.   
  
"Oh!" I said finally. "Hi," I laughed out loud.   
  
He grinned at me, now I knew where I knew him from . I met him once when I got suckered   
into going to Mookie's house to get something from her room because she was in trouble with   
her mom and didn't want to get it herself. Her family was there at the time. They were   
pretty nice. I had only seen a glimpse of Allan because he was playing Play station at the  
time of my arrival.   
  
"Yeah." He reached his hand out and we shook. "I remember only seeing you a couple times   
at Mookies, but we were never properly introduced." His smile was warm and welcoming.   
  
"Well its nice to meet you formerly." I said at last. Now that the name was with the face   
I could see the resemblance from Mookie just the eyes though. He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"I know its been awhile since I've seen Mookie or even heard about you but your pretty   
polite, not what I remember her saying about you." He said it in good humor, I detected   
no hidden meanings in his words.   
  
"Yeah, well sometimes people change," I grinned and tried to loosen up a little. "I'm just a  
little stressed out that's all." Why did I just say that to him? I shook my self out of my  
little question. He was still grinning but reaching for his own bag.   
  
"Yeah I know what your talking about." He said while rummaging through his pack. "Here we  
go." Allan looked up just as the teacher came in and my attention was torn. He shoved  
what ever he was getting into my hands and sat back, he winked at me and I looked down.   
"Here you can barrow this."  
  
One of the newest comics that I had been itching to read lay there. I grinned and stuffed   
it into my pack. "Thanks." The teacher took that time to speak up after arranging papers   
on his desk. He looked up and every one in the room became quiet. Two more people slinked   
in and they stopped in mid sentence at the sight of him. They found seats silently. He   
blinked and the bell rang.  
  
"For most of you, if not all of you. I welcome you to College."  
  
  
Chapter one Complete  
  
A/N: Hey its Gohanzgirl! Welcome to one of my newest creations! You all wanted a sequel to   
To Fall So here it is. Its my continuation to my hit fanfic! I will give you a little of my  
thinking for this. Time has passed Nosedive is out of high school, and now in College.   
He's changed, you will see that as the story moves on. More of the Nosedive Angst is on   
the way just a different kind of Angst. He's older folks! So am I! I've grown in the past   
year, both in intellect and in spirit.   
  
For those of you waiting for my next chapter to Soul of the Universe, It may be a while!   
Sorry. I have to get back into it, find my place in the scheme of things. But don't worry  
I'm not forsaking my baby! 


	2. Chapter 2

Days go By  
  
By Gohanzgirl  
  
8-17-02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The mighty Ducks never did Never will.   
  
  
  
College, what a theory. Now I wished I had paid a little more attention when I had free   
schooling. Just another side of school. Its an ok concept. I guess. I wasn't going to   
argue with going. It got me away from the pond for a while. With Canards infamous return   
the team really didn't need me for a while. Dragonious doesn't even know where I am so that's   
a plus. No weird dragon people attacking my school this year. I hope.   
  
It's been nearly two in a half years since I was enrolled into Anaheim high school. It   
doesn't really seem that long ago actually. I can still remember the two weeks before hand   
when I had some bad episodes with my memory. It happens some times, memories from before   
pop into my head. I've learned how to control them and myself when it happens. I still   
haven't told Wildwing anything about it.   
  
We haven't been as close as we used to actually. It was nearly the middle of that first year   
of high school that Canard was given back to us. Wildwing was ecstatic, as was the rest of   
the team. I didn't spend much time with them after that. Canard and I never really got along,   
I think I grew up a little when I spent those first few months in school. I learned how to  
shut my mouth.   
  
I had to, being in a large building filled with humans. Racism. Pure and simple. A lot of   
people didn't like me, It was hard at first to deal because back home I was liked by every  
one. The funny one, class clown. Here they had there own class clowns. I couldn't get the  
title. It was hard enough just to get things done. Some teachers were the same and failed   
me because of what I was. Till I brought it to the attention of the school board. It was a   
hard first year. But I got through it, I learned to live.   
  
So I learned to live with Canard, he was bossy, self absorbed and thought I was just some   
stupid kid. Yeah we got into a few fights in the beginning. I learned then that things had   
changed between my brother and I, he wasn't willing to back me up a good portion of the   
times I got in trouble. I learn quick, so I avoid confrontations with all of them.   
  
Tanya freaked out at the fourth week that I didn't play any pranks. Wildwing demanded to know   
if I was all right. Secretly I thought It was hilarious, Canard made the assumption that I was  
doing it as a childish way to get attention. I thought that was hilarious too, you can never  
make any one happy these days. I play pranks to get attention, I don't play pranks to get   
attention. Half the time I don't really want attention.  
  
So on went the new Nosedive, the quieter more withdrawn Nosedive. I like who I am now.   
Though I have to admit I will never grow out of comic books. I like to avoid the pond and  
the other ducks, I revel in silence and the peace of it. I think the others have gotten   
used to it. Some times WildWing try's to talk to me, but its too late now.   
  
I never really felt betrayed though. It was a transition that happened, and I accepted it.   
I think I knew what I was accepting when it happened. I knew to some extent. I've thought   
a long time about what, or who I've become. Its always the same, I'm me. I've just grown up.   
No matter how long I thought I could remain a child I couldn't when I felt real grown emotions.  
It spoiled the childlike illusions to know that behind my eyes there lies memories of   
something a child never should have seen.  
  
I see myself in parts, A child that I have locked away to save, Innocence that was lost   
and the person I am now. I grew up to save that part of me that still held Innocent ideals   
though the Innocence I once held on to was stolen. Its not that hard to seal that part of you   
off that feels the betrayal, and loss of innocence. Its actually a easier way to live.   
  
The insecure feelings and emotions that cause my body to react to memories of my past have   
long been detained behind a wall inside myself. I couldn't live day to day with feelings and   
emotions from the memories, disrupting my life so I hid them inside me. Kept them locked away   
where for now I can't feel them when the memories to come to haunt me.   
  
"Nosedive?" I shook my head, blonde locks flying into my face.   
  
"yeah?" I answered back, turning my head away from the night sky. I was perched on one of   
the window sills in the apartment room. The window wide open and me looking into the sky.   
The last time I was really paying attention, it was light out.   
  
"I was wondering if you've seen my Business bankruptcy folder?" Tim one of my roomies asked   
while picking up a sweater off the floor and looking under it for the needed folder. I sat   
still for a second. He reminded me of Grin a little. Very large, yet emotional guy. I think  
his mother coddled him too much, he was just getting used to living alone for the first   
time in his life. He lost things on a daily basis much to his own chagrin, and ours.  
  
"Its in the Kitchen, on the counter by the toaster." I said, a part of me wanted to outright   
laugh at him. Yet I refrained, like I said he was a very emotional guy. Three of us shared an   
apartment near the College we attended. Allan, Tim and I. Allan's mom knew Tim's mom and Tim   
needed a place to stay so they decided that he would stay with us. Even though I pay most of   
the rent. (or my brother dose) But I didn't really mind. We all got along pretty well enough.  
  
Allan and I had met on my first day of College last semester. I learned that he was actually   
Mookies 5th cousin. He's a good friend, some times he can pull the old prankster out of me.   
Its nice to lay back and let go for a while. He doesn't judge, or plan, or annoy me. He's the  
closest friend I have and I'm actually cool with it. I don't hear much from Mookie or thrash.   
  
He was off now attending a night class. Astronomy was his main subject. He doesn't know what  
he wants to do. Either do I for that matter. I'm just going to go I guess.   
  
It was pretty funny actually. After high school my brother wasn't expecting me to walk up to   
him and ask if I could continue and go on to college. I will never forget the look that he  
gave me it was complete astonishment. He started to laugh till my seriousness actually made  
him realize I wasn't joking. I wanted to go to college. What surprised me was the look in   
his eyes when he finally just looked at me.   
  
"Your sure?" He said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Lil bro you really want to go to   
college?" I nodded and he sighed pushing his hand through the short buzz cut looking hair   
on his head.   
  
"If you want I can ask and find out if the rest would care. I know that with Dragonious   
still out there...." He stopped me.   
  
"Canards here, we can afford it." He said to himself like he was counting down things. He   
looked at me, really took a good look at me, some thing I think he hadn't done in a while.   
He saw something in me I guess. Wildwing's eyes widened as I stood and stared back at him   
in the eyes. "I don't think they will say no Nosedive." He said my name differently, I cant  
explain how it was. Like the meaning of it had changed to him, and to me. He nodded and   
turned motioning me to fallow him.  
  
  
We walked into the kitchen where every one was eating, Wildwing was almost solemn. Everyone  
quieted down at Wings look. "I wonder what he did this time." Mallory whispered to Canard,  
his own eyes narrowed. From the corner of my eyes I saw Wildwing narrow his eyes at them.  
Mallory blinked and looked down like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie   
jar and Canard looked any where but at my brother.  
  
"Nosedive has a question for you all." He stepped aside. I was almost stricken with fear if  
they would let me go or not but it passed quickly. For this one, for this one last time if   
things don't really go my direction I knew my brother would step up to support me in this.   
But for now I had to do this.  
  
"I want to go to college." I said finally, I stared straight into every one of there eyes.   
Not backing down my own stare. Tonya's eyebrows raised up to her hair line. Mallory sat  
there with a dumb look on her face oh how I wished I had a camera. There expressions were   
almost as good as my brothers.   
  
Canard though was the first to move. He stood up and took a few steps forward towards me,  
he looked me in the eyes. I don't know what he and my brother were looking for when they   
did that but what ever they saw it must have shocked them. His eyes narrowed then widened  
as he took a step back.   
  
"I don't see why not." He said, "Were doing fine enough with Dragonious." At that moment   
the chords were finally cut. I was to an extent free. And at that moment I didn't hate   
Canard, I don't think I ever will hate Canard. Just an amazing dislike for the guy. After  
that it was a series of looking, sending letters, taking tests, and finding college   
funds. We had more than enough money to send me. It was only a matter of a few phone calls   
for Phil and I was wanted by many schools none that I wanted in return though.   
  
It was surprising when I got a return letter from a college that accepted me because of   
my scores no one really believed. Phil had to make a few phone calls for that one to   
find out if it was true. It was, I don't think any of the rest of the team looked at me   
more differently then on that day.   
  
Then it was done, I was packed the team, Phil, Mookie and Thrash saw me leave on the   
plane. It was weird those first few days here, I still haven't quite gotten over it.   
I'm free in a sense. It was unnerving in the beginning but soon I was use to the feelings.   
  
End Chapter two  
  
A/N: There's chapter two, just a little insight to who Nosedive has become. I like where   
this is going. I know its a bit slow right now but soon I tell you soon there will be   
more of a plot. Please Review and tell me how I'm doing! 


	3. chapter 3

Days Go By   
Chapter 3  
9/13/02  
posted:  
11-26-2002  
Disclaimer; I don't own The mighty ducks never did never will!   
  
  
"Hey Dive. Are you alive in there?" Allan stood to the side of me. I opened my eyes and turned   
looking at him. I tried to get my bearings, I must have fallen asleep on the window sill again.   
Allan was home so it had to be around ten.   
  
"Yeah I am alive." I said standing up from the ledge and streatching. I felt my back pop and I  
sighed.   
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked while we treaded into the Kitchen. He opened   
the fridge and grimaced before pulling out some left over Chinese. I raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Since seven something. I wouldn't eat that, I think its been in there since school started." He  
steered straight for the trash can.   
  
"Thanks I probably would have gotten food poisoning. Where's Tim?" I shrugged and grabbed a   
box of Cereal and a bowl, Allan fallowed suit getting the milk out. "Is this good?" He asked to  
himself while sniffing it. His facial expression didn't turn sour so I guessed the milk was   
still good.   
  
We sat munching on cereal, while Tim came in rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and worn.  
I raised my eyebrow at him. I do that a lot, I think I got it from my brother. He grabbed his own  
bowl and sat down. We all munched on our food in silence. When Allan was finished he leaned back  
on the chair. "Ok Its Wednesday night. Who dose dishes?"   
  
"How 'bout we just do our own." Tim replied.   
  
"Sounds good to me." I had a weird need to get back to my windowsill. Allot of thinking was done  
there in the few months that I have been here. Its my little sanctuary. Nobody really bothers me   
when I sit there. Not that I've given any real encouragement to do so, I guess people can pick  
up on the moods.   
  
"K,' what ever." Allan stretched against his chair yawning. Then he turned to me. "Are you going  
to that fair on Friday?" I sat in silence for a second searching my memory of a fair.   
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go."   
  
"Great then we can hang, Rebecca doesn't want to go with me any more." He pouted in his chair. Up  
went my eyebrow. He sighed and slouched more. It was weird how he always displayed his emotions  
with ALL of his body language. I'd never met some one who displayed so much emotion with body  
language, except for well, my younger self.   
  
"Problems." I enquired.   
  
"Hell yeah." he replied. "Were through." He said after a moment. "She doesn't really want a   
commitment right now, doesn't want to get hurt when schools all over." He sighed, "I'm not that   
upset about her, ya know." I nodded my head encouraging him to continue. "I guess she  
cant juggle a relationship and school at the same time." Tim had disappeared. I gave him an   
encouraging sound.  
  
"Its just the thought of having some one, I think." He took a deep breath of air and straightened  
up. "But hey Its not going to spoil my fun at the fair." I smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah, just hang in there bud." I said and patted him on the back heading back to my window sill.  
I heard him grumbling behind me. I sat down and stared out the window some more. That was an   
interesting conversation. I'm not really good with talking to others about girl problems.   
Probably because I've never had a girlfriend. I was too young on puckworld when the Draconians  
attacked. And well here on earth there weren't girls of my Specie.   
  
I didn't really mind though. I wasn't really the girl type of person right now. Maybe if I ever  
got back to puckworld. I've actually talked about it with Allan, he's seen pictures of the team.  
He asked me once about Mallory and I broke out laughing and rolled on the floor. The look on his  
face was priceless. That was really the first time I let my playful and irresponsible side out   
around him.   
  
I only do it around him though, he's the only friend that I feel comfortable just goofing off.   
Its weird really. I sat and thought about it idly rubbing my right hand. There was a scar on  
that hand. I'd busted it less than a week before I was admitted to High School. The scar some  
times helps remind me who I am.  
  
The windowsill was a little chilly when I returned to it, the wind outside was picking up a   
little. I shivered but steeled my self against the agitation. The sky outside was dark almost  
calculating I glared at the darkness and it felt like the darkness glared back. I sighed and   
dropped the glare. I looked away from the darkness to stare at the window pane.   
  
I wonder what my brother was doing right now. Probabley fighting or training. What a life. Im   
gladd its not mine any more. But still some times I miss it. Its a pang inside that I smother at  
the first sign of but still I know its there.   
  
A/N: Hey all Gohanzgirl here! Well this is chapter three a little bit of entry to plot here.   
He's got friends! Yippie! Nosedive! any ways thanks for reading and please tell me what you   
think REVIEW!! I love them gotta have more of them... corney I know.   
  
Thank you : Lily C. for the small reminders Im trying to fix those in the next comming chapters,  
(I tried now but I dont think I did a very good job of it.. being that its 3:51 in the morning   
lol) lauriena, Death Lord La, Tygsy, Justsomeone, Sailor Vegeta, Thank you every one!! Im so   
happy to be back! I love the feed back, it keeps me going and wanting the new chapter to be  
better than the last so I get more people who want more... lol sorry if Im rambling Its 4:00   
in the morning any ways thank you all! Sorry about the long wait I just started my new job and   
life has been hectic!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Days Go By  
Chapter 4  
10-08-02  
08-10-03  
BIG AUTHORS NOTE!! Hi gohanzgirl here, Sorry its been  
sooo long since I last updated ANY thing!! Ive gone  
through maybe three or four computers with in the last  
year, and work work work!! thats all I ever do and with  
college comming up in the fall Id be lucky to ever get  
anything done! I really apologize for this being almost  
a year late sheesh its been that long!! Any ways I  
really am sorry! This thing was lost with all my files  
that i tried to save when my first computer bit the  
dust.  
  
I didn't ever think I would miss the constant battles,  
practices, and screaming matches between my brother  
Canard and I. It was an odd feeling almost like a  
constraint within myself. I pushed the feeling far back  
into the recess of my mind. A feeling of almost relief  
washed through me as the desolate feelings were pushed  
aside.  
  
The next day was filled with classes my mind was filled  
with the thoughts of upcoming projects and happenings.  
As it was I was allready loaded with home-work from  
other classes for the upcomming couple days when I  
entered my first class. The room was eerily quiet as I  
took my first few steps into the door. I was sure that  
I wasn't late, most of the class was sitting  
quietly looking a bit forlornly. I glanced at the front  
of the room noticing that the teacher wasn't there yet.  
Something was wrong.  
  
I sat next to a larger guy red hair chunky in the face.  
Large eyeglasses covered his face. I leaned in and asked  
what was up.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" He asked back. I nodded no. Why  
would I be asking him a question if I had heard? He  
sighed. "Mr. McLean was killed last night." I was  
shocked.  
  
No I had definitely not heard that. I sat back into my  
seat and put my hand through my blonde hair letting out  
a breath of air. Well that was shocking. Most of the  
people that were in the class had already been seated.  
Those who didn't know had been told already by whispered  
comments that flew softly through the air.  
  
There was even two girls in the corner near the back  
sniffling. I rolled my eyes a little scoffing at them.  
Then reprimanded myself. He was a nice man, good  
teacher, even caused me to crack a smile a time or two.  
It was pretty bad that he'd been killed but I shut my  
emotions  
off on the subject I had way to much trauma on my side  
to let it get to me to bad. What ever feelings I had  
towards the guy weren't remotely gut wrenching to me  
with the fact that he was dead. If I had any true  
feelings about it any ways they would have already been  
locked away inside. It still felt weird though.  
  
I settled my gaze on my desk infront of me I cracked my  
knuckles while sitting waiting for something to start to  
happen. Every thing in the room was quiet, the  
whispering had ceased. Weall sat for nearly five minutes  
before another teacher entered the room he was a  
professor for the math department. He looked upset and a  
little forlorn. He talked to the class for a while  
obviously upset from his constant tightening of his tie  
and adjusting his glasses. I tried to ignore him till he  
said we were dismissed. We would get a phone call when a  
new replacement or substitute teacher was found.  
  
There was a bit of shuffling and more sniffling from  
some people as we exited. In the halls it was still  
early quiet the loss of one of there own was shown on  
most of the faces I saw. I almost pitied them.  
  
The walk back to my dorm was quiet I was alone, walking  
across a road, down a slight path, the light dazzled me  
in the eyes a couple times. A few people looked at me  
oddly but I was all right with that, well not really but  
used to it shall we say.  
  
I rubbed at my hand were there was a slight scar within  
the knuckles then stopped myself looking at my fist. I  
must be more overwrought then I thought I was about  
this. But why? I hardly new the man he taught me but I  
wasn't attached to him. I don't get attached to any one  
these days, let alone human teachers or at least I try  
not to.  
  
When I came to our small two story apartment I walked in  
taking two steps at a time to our apartment. I stopped  
at my door and then turning I walked down the little  
area that accounted for a small hallway it lead to a  
plain wall. Nothing there just a small hall space that  
served no real purpose until you looked up and found the  
attic door there. I pulled the small string and the  
stairs pulled down. There was just enough room in the  
little hallway to encompass the  
stairs.  
  
Climbing up the rickety old steps was easy. I entered  
the attic the darkness seeped into my  
eyes and I blinked and reached forward with my right  
hand till it hit another little string I  
gripped it and pulled a light came on that forced me to  
blink again from the brightness.  
  
I pulled myself into the attic and grimaced as my head  
touched the slanted ceiling. I crouched  
scooting myself till I could stand up properly. My  
fingers felt grimy, I glanced at them.  
Dust coated them. It even sat like a dark stain against  
my white skin. It was smudged into the  
fine hair-like feathers on my arm.  
  
I stood staring at the dirt, the darkness of it in the  
shadowed light reminded me of a time long past. A memory  
started to resurface and I blinked belatedly and sighed  
out of my mouth. What was  
wrong with me today? 'Well for one a man was killed. Hmm  
I wonder how he was killed.' I brushed  
my arm off and walked, if a little crouched, toward a  
small hatch like window.  
  
Prying the switch off I pulled it open with a creak,  
wincing at the noise I climbed up onto the  
roof to contemplate things. It was cold the scent of  
winter was strong on the air only a few more  
days and we would probably get snow.  
  
I settled myself in a crook between to slants of the  
roof. I had always loved heights, almost  
reveled in the feeling of defying gravity. That's why I  
liked to fly the Aerowing. Leaning back  
with my arms pillowing my head I watched the sky.  
  
I bet the teacher had been talking about the murder  
Damnit, I should have listened. I rolled  
my eyes. So what, a man was killed people are always  
getting killed. Why was I so interested. I  
asked myself.  
  
Why the hell was this bothering me so much. 'Because  
death always bothered you.' something in  
me said. I nearly growled at myself. Of course death  
bothered me I practically grew up around it.  
Seeing my friends and family die, my race die, be  
enslaved. But this was different I told myself  
I hardly new the guy, hell I didn't even have the  
slightest notion on of how he died!  
  
I was rubbing my right hand and hadn't remembered  
starting. This was really bothering me. It  
had been a very long time since anything bothered me. I  
hoped to stars that I wasn't going to  
have nightmares tonight.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own The mighty ducks nor any of the  
charecters within. But im saving my  
money to own the action figures!! (if they still have  
them *pouts*) 


	5. chapter 5

Days Go By  
Chapter 5  
finished 11/6/02  
published 08-10-03  
  
It was so close, so close. I could almost feel it as its  
rancid breathing heated my neck. I  
wanted to cringe, to move away from the feeling, lash  
out anything to get it to go away. I knew  
it was futile from the moment the thoughts came. It  
wouldn't leave, It would never leave my side.  
I've known it for too long, it knew me intimately It  
wouldn't ever let me go from its grasps.  
  
The breath slid over my body like heat scalding my skin  
at every touch. It wanted to embrace me  
with in its flaming arms. I had been fighting it for so  
long, so very long. It reached inside me  
yearning within itself that I felt in my heart like a  
cold stone. I jerked forcing myself still  
again. The breath slid over me again and I cringed. It  
wanted me so badly, it had always wanted  
me. Death had wanted me for so long.  
  
The heat fell over me again, I gasped. The darkness was  
complete. If only I'd let go into it I  
would be held for ever in its hot, cold hands. The  
fierce heat swept over me again and my body  
reacted to it. I was excited by it, the heat and the  
cold of death. It knew. It always knew.  
  
I woke up gasping, hair plastered to my face. My hand  
went to my chest as I squeezed my eyes  
shut. "D-Damnit!" I knew I was going to have nightmares,  
but this was.. this was. Rational  
thought squeezed my chest and I immediately started to  
rub my hand calming. This was just  
a Nightmare. Just a dream caused by school and shit.  
Just shit. I looked at my clock. 4:30 A.M.  
Great.  
  
I leaned back into my pillow, to find my hair was wet  
and sticky from my sweat. I sighed and  
sat still for a few seconds before flinging the covers  
off of myself and getting up. Shower, must  
take shower, get rid of yuckyness. I smirked at my  
thought, I never was a good morning person.  
I regretted immensely that I would be leaving my bed for  
the rest of the day but there was no way  
in hell that I was going back to sleep.  
  
I usually like to have the first shower of the day  
because of the amount of hot water that we  
have. And that isn't a lot. I think the hot water heater  
is going. I'll have to call the landlord.  
The shower was hot, heavenly if you may. I stepped out  
with steam swirling around me.  
  
I was dressed and putting my running shoes on  
mechanically before I knew what I was doing. I  
stared at the shoe laces. Shrugging my shoulders might  
as well fallow my subconscious mind.  
I needed to run some energy and stress off anyways.  
Damned dream. I wish that they didn't affect  
me the way they did. Stars I try to tell myself that  
they don't but, 'can't lie to my self now  
can I?  
  
I stepped outside with a sigh of refreshment. The sun  
was about an hour away. I was free to the  
darkness of the night. Ive learned to like the quiet  
darkness of the mornings its almost a half  
an hour of sweetness in the morning when people are  
still sleeping not yet awake for there life  
and the people who have worked the night are still at  
work or have come home at a certain time  
and are already in bed. It is a priceless half an hour  
that I don't often get to see due to my  
'horrible' habit of sleeping in. I smiled at myself. No  
matter how much I loved the mornings I  
still adored my sleep. I've always been like that.  
  
I stretched for a few minutes warming up and was off at  
an even trot that I built up to my  
normal pace. It was a fast jog that I kept up well after  
my lungs burned and my legs  
complained. But I didn't turn back I continued just a  
tad slower. I knew my limit but I always  
tested it. I could do up to eight miles at once and be  
relatively fine.  
  
I saw but didn't see the scenery pass me by, the  
delightful pull of my legs let my shoulders  
loosen and finally I was free of the nights dream. I  
relaxed and fell into the rhythm and power  
of my strides. Hair secured in a band at the nape of my  
neck, I enjoyed myself. The sun started  
to rise and I stopped at a place to watch the rays of  
light touch the ground. It nearly dazzled  
me. When it was finished I finally noticed my  
surroundings. I was in a nice neighborhood. Lawns  
neat and clean. I heard a door open and I looked some  
one else was heading out for a jog. The  
man stood after tying his shoes and looked at me.  
  
He stood for a second, I know seeing my beak and white  
skin then smiled. Nodding at me in a  
fashion that made me nod back before I could help it. He  
had looked at me and accepted me as a  
fellow jogger. A bond but not. He started in the same  
direction I was facing but on the other  
side of the road. I stood dumbly for a few minutes  
before a smile graced my beak. Some times,  
the humans could surprise me. And Sometimes they were  
welcome surprises. I shook my head still  
grinning.  
  
The way back was slower paced to cool down my muscles,  
keep them from cramping up. It felt good  
to have my lungs burning in my chest. It felt right. I  
was at peace with myself, at least for  
a small amount of time I was. I slowed in front of the  
dorm and stretched. I shook my hair out  
of the pony tail and decided another shower was a good  
idea. It was nearly seven thirty, no one  
was awake yet. Heh, more hot water for me. I am so evil.  
  
I was sitting on the couch lounging when the first of my  
roommates woke up. Allen looked his  
normal grumpy self. He was incoherent in the mornings,  
ask him anything and he probably wont  
remember anything you said till his first cup of coffee.  
  
I had class at Eleven and it was a quarter after eight,  
I was bored. Television time. The morning  
news was on. "..The College professor Doug McLean was on  
his way home for the night when he was  
brutally murdered in the back streets.." Click. I didn't  
need that now. I turned over on the couch  
away from the television 'blank stay blank'. And I did.  
  
A/N: Sorry its kinda short. I've had alot on my mind  
lately (job, life, school, life,  
and that bit of laziness that has struck me.) I'm in the  
middle of getting a muse lol. So  
please excuse this poor little chapter!! It has a little  
bit of motion in it though. I guess I  
will talk to every one next time!! Tootles  
Stacy/Gohanzgirl  
Oh and please don't forget to review!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks Animated  
Series!!! I'm just barrowing it for a while!! 


	6. Chapter 6

School was depressing as all hell. Most of the people were still stunned about the professers sudden demise. Apparently he was well loved among most of the students who had had him previously. I just wanted to ignore it all. About the only thing good that came out of going to class was that the homework was pretty lax. Except for projects that had due dates. Some of those due dates were getting closer and closer much to my own chagrin.

But then again I now had no classes for a good three days. Time enough to finish my english paper my business plan was a different story all together though. It was nearing the half way point. I brushed my bangs out of my face and tried to concentrate on my calculation. Making up and accounting sheet out of an imaginary business was hard. Even while working with Excel. I breath out an aggravated moan and saved my work turning the computer off after I saved it both to disk, my e-mail and to the computer. Too many times have I had to rewrite a paper because of computers mysterious affinity for eating my writings.

I pushed away from the desk, stretching my arms above my head. No nightmares last night another thing to count myself lucky for. I was pretty out of it the almost the whole of yesterday though. I left the confines of my room heading for the fridge. Though the selection in there was pretty desolate to begin with. "Hey Tim!" My voice carried through the apartment. I heard a mumbled reply coming from his room. I cocked my head and yelled his name again. His door opened and he came out rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wha.." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have class tonight?" His eyes widened when he looked at the clock. I saw the full panic set in for a moment while he blinked then it fled from his face.

"No, they uhh cancelled it." He blinked owlishly at me. "Something about your professor being killed. The police think the killer is still around. My professor knew guy that died. So no class." He sat at the table still sleepy eyed. "Did you want something?"

"I was wondering where Allan hid the pepsi?" I reached above the fridge in the nook that you couldn't see. My eyes widened and I pulled my hand back with a box of graham crackers. "Ohh I was looking for these."

Tim Yawned "I think he had some stashed in his room, but uhh.. im pretty sure he polished those off a couple days ago."

Sighing for the umpteenth time I grabbed my jacket off the back of one of the kitchen chairs. Time for some soul food. "Do you want anything from the store?"

He waved me off yawning again. Poor guy he's been pretty run down lately with his courses. "Na, but don't forget we have a curfew for the next week." I looked at him blankly.

Tim swallowed loudly "You didn't hear?" My blank stare must have been enough to convince him that no I hadn't heard anything. "The college is working with the police. Cause ya know he was murdered on campus."

Well that was News to me. Though I haven't really been paying attention since I found out about it death. Damned I was blocking out a little too much info. I wonder if I've missed anything during my classes. It was a like a bit of black hole in my memory. Shit.

"So what time dose the curfew start?" I was berating myself in my head. How the hell could I have missed all of this.

"Around nine if you don't have classes. If you do have classes they have a security guard standing by to walk you home."

"Damn!" I couldn't keep the surprise off of my face. "It seems like there doing a lot for just one kill."

"Yeah that's what a lot of the other students are saying. There's also been a rumor that the police and the campus are hiding something." He paused thinking about something. "Remember that kid from campus who went missing about a month ago. Well they never found him. Some are saying that he was another of the kills."

"That's most likely right." I thought aloud. Something in me told me that the kid that went missing was definitely dead. It made me sort of nervous to think that there was a killer out in the campus area. I shrugged it off. I've been fighting a major murderer since I was a kid. Dragoneous. I shrugged again. "I'll be back in a little." Thinking about my past fighting made me feel a little more strong less afraid.

Because of winters approach it gets pretty dark fast. Only being around 7:30 and the sun was already down, but it was still dark the campus lights were belatedly scheduled to turn on. I shrugged my way down into my coat. It was cold too. The store was around the corner I watched the ground as I came up to the street. I heard the sound of feet slamming on concrete and turned to look just in time for a large man to run full tilt into me. I grunted landing hard on my shoulder and side.

"Shit, Sorry, sorry." He looked at my face and his eyes widened a little, he quickly untangled himself from me standing and taking off in the same direction that I had come from. I sat dazed on the ground the lights buzzing to life above me. Something shined on the ground next to me. I reached out and picked up a small trinket hooked to a chain. It was a crucifix.

Pulling myself to a standing position I shoved the necklace into my coat pocket. I continued my trek to the store. My hip was and cold from landing on the hard cement. What a world.

* * *

Carting my groceries home wasn't nearly as interesting. I was used to the door being unlocked but apparently Tim got a little anxious and locked the doors on me. I shrugged the bag into my other arm and bent to put the twelve pack of pepsi on the ground. I heard the sound of someone banging up the stairs and looked over my shoulders to see Allan come up. He had weird look on his face. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to your next class?" It had to be around 8:30.

"There was another murder." My eyes widened. He scooped up the pepsi. "Tim lock you out?"

I nodded as I finished unlocking the door. "When?"

"Actually they found the body about an hour ago." We entered together. "It was near my next class so word went around that they canceled the class. "I heard from one of the kids who was near the place that the kill is fresh."

"Kill?" My tone was dry. He sounded excited, or intrigued. "Allan maybe you should change your major." He laughed at me.

"Na, im just kinda freaked." Tim came out from the living room.

"What's up?" He grabbed the bag of chips out of the bag.

"Another murder apparently. If our source of information is to be believed." Allan threw me a glance. Tim looked white well whiter than usual. The phone rang we all jumped. I chuckled while Tim looked like he was about to start hyperventilating.

Allan answered the phone. "Yeah hang on." He lifted his chin up in sort of pointing fashon at me. "Dive." I took it from him.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro!" I smiled and grabbed the chips from Tim heading for my room.

"Wing. What's up?" I was actually mildly surprised to here from him. It had been about three weeks since we'd talked last. No particular reason why it went so long, I've been busy he's been busy. Probably fighting Dragoneous, playing hockey. Hanging out with the rest of the team. Avoiding Phil. My chest felt tight for a second and I realized belatedly that I was mad. I was mad at my brother for not calling earlier. It came as a surprise to me.

"Nothing much I was just wondering how you were doing?" He paused. "I heard about the murder. Wasn't that one of your professors." Was that worry I heard in his voice?

"Yeah, he was my professor. Nice guy too. Its a shame." I couldn't understand my voice. It was kind of soft. Damnit! I could do better than this. That mans death was not NOT bothering me! Yes it dose.

"We'll. Im just calling to see how your doing with everything. Did they catch the person responsible?"

"No, they haven't." I was going to stop there. I really was but it came out of my mouth faster than I could stop it. "There was another murder tonight, actually I think it was about two hours ago." Why the hell did I just tell him that. What did I want my big brother to come down to the rescue! Sheesh. Wait a second. Two hours ago. My hand went for my pocket I still hadn't taken off my coat. I pulled out the crucifix. Could it have been? Could that man have been the killer.

"DIVE!"

"Uhh what?" Wildwing was still talking.

"I said are you ok?" Wildwing sounded alarmed.

"Yeah im fine, classes are royally screwed up because of it." I sounded tired. "Look I gotta get going," I paused wondering what my excuse would be. My mind blanked out. Damnit.

"Hey Dive, why don't you find out what's up with your class schedule and come home for a visit?" My eyebrows rose to my hairline. He wanted me to come home because of some human killer. It was tempting. Highly tempting. I could get some time on the rink. Maybe even figure how to calm myself down.

"Maybe." My voice was tentative. "I'll give you a call when I figure something out." I was being overly vague.

"I'll be waiting." We started to say our goodbyes when Wildwing broke from the usual goodbye. "Stay safe baby brother." I was surprised. He hadn't called me Baby brother for a long long time. I managed to say yeah and then I was listening to the phone dial. I put the phone down and noticed my hands were shaking. Maybe it would be good to stake out Anaheim for a little while. It was warmer out that way.

I kind of stood there for a few minutes trying to blank my mind out. What hit me then was almost physical. I jerked forward with a groan. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. I was hit with memory overload. Hands, clawed hands. Gripping, touching, scratching. Pain flashed through my abdomen. Ripping pain. Glowing eyes of the devil himself pounding into me.

A/N: There is no way I can even start to say how sorry I am that this chapter has taken me this long to get out to you. I have had the worst writers block! It got to the point when I put this on hold that I thought I'd never continue Days go By. But here I am with a fresh outlook on life and some new ideas to add to the old ones. I hope that there are people out there that still remember this fic. It may take a while but I do plan on finishing this one day. Im looking in new directions for it to go and some important self realization for Dive to come to in the next chapters!

Next chapter will be up soon.

Thank you all for your support and Reviews, I do also plan on Updating my site once I get my computer to cooperate for me. Thanks again!

Gohanzgirl/ Stacy


	7. chapter 7

I came to on the ground of my room. My breathing was ragged and my eyes were gritty. I tasted something metallic in my beak, pushing up to my hands and knees I spit blood on to my floor. I must have bitten my tongue. Shit. I moaned glancing to my left at my clock, it had only been about five minutes. Oh man that was a bad one. Really bad. And most likely about to get even worse.

I pushed myself up to a kneeling position my hand on my legs just breathing raggedly. I have to blank my mind. If I didn't I was going to get another flash. I knew it and my body knew it I started breathing even harder. "Fuck!" I groaned when the memory assaulted me. _Talons ripping the sensitive skin of my back_. I threw my head back and it slammed against my dresser. I saw stars. For a moment I was back in that dungeon my head getting slammed into the wall while one of the Saurians, one of the Saurians grunted behind me.

"NO!" My voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. I pushed to my feet and stumbled towards the door reaching out. I pulled it open and nearly fell out into the hall way. I pushed my way down a door then did fall into the bathroom. I found my self on my hands and knees bracing myself and breathing. I tilted my head up and just sat there staring through my hair. My eyes wildly roamed the small room. I pushed myself up to a kneeling position and reached besides my head for the door handle and clicked the lock on it.

I pulled my shirt over my head in a quick jerky movement that left the world spinning. I tried my best to ignore it. My pants and underwear where a completely different story. I ended up on my ass, I was really wishing I still had a clothes phaser right about now.

Hands shaking I finally got the pants from around my ankles. Sitting naked on the cool tiles helped calm my feathers for a moment but then the shaking increased in my hands I could feel my chest tightening up the air in the bathroom becoming staler. The lights above my head dimmed, the panic attack was like a freight train slamming into me. My whole existence narrowed down to the pressure on my chest, I couldn't even tell if I was still breathing. I felt like I was dying that this would be the end of my existence. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move and I couldn't stop it. My mind and body was a swirl of chaos, a mind breaking panic that gouged out everything you are and every thing you could be. I was no one, nothing. I never was anything. I could be wiped out in a second, I should have been killed back on Puck World. My brother should never have saved me. The absolute knowlege helped the fear and panic surrounded me.

Then slowly, ever so slowly my limbs started to relax and then the worst was over and I was left shaking, panting and clutching at my chest. My heart thudded in my ears, a welcome to the all encompassing white noise that takes over my hearing every time I have one of these attacks. Almost lethargically I lifted my head off the floor and shivered wondering how long I'd actually been in the position I was in. My head was now near the toilet my chin curled towards my chest the rest of me wrapped around the base of the white god. I groaned rolling to face the other side of the room and the bath tub.

Pulling myself onto my hands and knees I crawled the side of the bath tub. I reached up and grasped the side of the tub pulling myself up, slowly pulling my left foot to hold me up I leaned for a second just shivering and breathing. Then when I had enough energy I reached out for the faucet flipping it on. I shoved my hand under the water waiting for it to become hot enough when it was I fliped the switch that made it a shower and practically fell into the tub with and oomph. Reaching blindly behind me, conscious that I didn't want to clean up the water that was mostly likely sopping the tiles outside of the bathtub. I grasped the curtain and swung it closed around me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the deep steam from the hot water. Relishing in the heat that was permeating my system, I let myself go. I felt myself sliding very deep within my conscious-ness away from my own memories, my own thought pattern. I hid. I hid far, far within myself. In a place that I visited often when I was being held on Puckworld. One of the only true solitudes that I had left.

I came awake with a start, the water was frigged. Yelping I flew up and plastered myself to the part of the bath that there was no water. Shivering even more I reached over and turned the dial heating the water up. The hot water nearly scalded my cold skin and I bit back a yelp and held myself still underneath the blistering water. I felt a flush of scalding tingling through out my body.

Leaning my head on the tiles I stood there with the water pounding on my back. When, feeling that I'd tortured myself enough, I shut the water off and stepped cautiously out. There was water all over the tiled bathroom floor. My clothes were also soaked. What a fucking bother.

Bed had never sounded so good. When I came out of the bathroom I found the apartment quiet. We may have been boys living the dorm life but all three of us were pretty laid back on some nights. Apparently this was one of those nights. I grimaced as the silence of the apartment crackled through my head.

Nearly tripping over my shoe when I entered my bedroom, I kicked it away with a growl and headed for my night stand fumbling in the recess of the drawer. My hand found what I'd been looking for and I pulled out a container of prescription drugs. Not mine, I had been sneaking pills from Tonya for years, these were some of the more powerful ones Codeine 800 Mg and Muscle relaxant. I popped two of each and dry swallowed.

Dropping the towel that was wrapped around my waist my mind was preoccupied with flipping the covers down. Without a second thought I dropped into the bed snuggling into the covers, then I waited for the medicine to attack my system. It took less than ten minutes because the only thing I had eaten were the chips and I felt my stomach cramp from the meds and lack of food but by then It was too late. I felt my body relax and the world narrowley slipped away.

Morning came as a surprise to me, one second I'm sitting in a dark room waiting for the meds I took to take effect and the next the sun is blaring in my eyes. Groaning and wishing I could have been more conscious about the darkness that the night gave. I hate feeling like I just closed my eyes to fall asleep, I like some semblance of knowledge that the darkness I slept through wasn't in vain. Its weird but I love the dark. Easier on the eyes.

This time a moan escaped my beak while pushing myself up to a sitting position. The world then tilted to an odd angle and nausea gripped me. I managed to grab my waste basked before I heaved. Nothing came out though, and I realized a bit late that nothing was going to come out but bile. I hadn't eaten anything for nearly twenty four hours. Glancing over I saw a water bottle, grabbing it and twisting the top off I cleaned my beak out and then took a tentative swallow. It lasted about, uhh lets say two seconds.

By the time I had my stomach under some semblance of control. My eyes were watering, I was sweating and my throat was completely raw. Oh what a way to start a day.

When I finnaly left my room (after taking the bag out of my waste basket and pitching it) It was nearly ten in the morning. I walked into the kitchen where Alan was oddly enough already up. It was odd because Alan didn't usualy get up till noon on a friday.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this one, my computer decided to go and get hijacked. If you don't know what I mean then you have very good spyware. lol any ways Next chapter is about done Im doing some finishing touches up on it then It will be up. Maybe monday or tuesday. Well please review! It helps keep me going.


End file.
